


On Top of the World

by raidelle



Series: Raidelle's Tumblr Drabbles and Fics [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Concerts, FFXV Brotherhood Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: Noctis and Gladio go to a concert.





	On Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> [aliatori over at Tumblr](http://aliatori.tumblr.com) asked for some fluffy Gladnis, Gladnoct, or Gladignoct. Here was my response. (If you're on Tumblr, you can also view it [here](https://raidelle.tumblr.com/post/174914507692/prompt-request).)

“C’mon, you know you wanna.”

“No!”

“Yes, you do.”

“No, I don’t!”

“Bet you’ll love it.”

“I don’t think so.”

  


Noct crosses his arms and grumbles.

  


“Maybe we should just go back.”

“What? No!”

“You’re sulking.”

“No, I’m not.”

  


Noct uncrosses his arms.

  


“You’re the one who said you didn’t want to be a prince today.”

“So?”

  


Gladio sighs and gets down on one knee.

  


“Gladio, no!”

“Come on, princess!”

  


After a few seconds of hesitation, Noct climbs onto Gladio’s shoulders.

A smile blooms on Noct’s face as Gladio stands back up and he rises above the crowd of concert-goers, finally getting a glimpse of his favorite band playing his favorite song.

Gladio doesn’t have to look to see the smile. He knows it’s there and he knows it’s beautiful.


End file.
